drpswfandomcom-20200214-history
Aerilyn Rain Baldagger
Name: Aerilyn Rain Baldagger Age: 18 Birthplace: Arad/Doman Physical Description: Long, butt-length carmel-colored hair, kinda wavy, with deep pools of sapphire eyes. She's beautiful and has a smile that can either knock a man off his feet in a trance or knock him off his feet in fright...normally in fright. = Character History = Ever since she was young, Aerilyn wanted to escape the girly ways of her home. All the women swooning over men, but more so the men swooning over women. She longed for purpose and study. She wanted to feel as though she was there for a purpose, whatever it may be. She was made to do household chores, like all the other girls, but being as stubborn as a mule, she set out on tiny adventures in search for purpose. She'd study lives of animals or people, but was quickly bored. She tried to study men, and even though intrigued to an extent, they began to dull her interest. Being beautiful that she was, she had men always come to her and ask her hand for dancing, or dates, and she always turned them down with an emotionless stare. That was one thing she was well-known for. She could tell you a thousand different things by the way she looked at you. She grew more impatient as people kept interrupting her search for purpose and tried even to justify a few unlawful acts in her hometown. At age sixteen, people began to regard her as either beautiful and mysterious or devilish. She had wonderful traits, but could be so mysterious, and ask so many questions at odd times, some would even believe her Shadowspawn from the myths they were told. She enjoyed life, though, and loved it to it's full extent and never took anything for granted. Although, she only found true happiness when a lone Aes Sedai came to her village in a search for those who could channel. Knowing this, Aerilyn bounded at the chance. This was her only ticket out. Her only way out of this dull life with no purpose. The "test" was rather interesting. The Aes Sedai, young by looks, but old with knowledge, removed this green, emerald gem from her pursebook and had near every girl focus on it. When it came time for Aerilyn to, she tried and tried, and failed. The Aes Sedai almost passed her off, but forgetting her place being amongst an Aes Sedai, her stubbornness set in and she demanded another try, pleading that this was her only chance. The Aes Sedai was stubborn as well, but after a bit of trying to persuade Aerilyn out of it, she let her try again. And after strong scrutiny, and with great pleasure, it was the best thing in the world, when the little green jem flashed...so great a relief that Aerilyn literally sunk to her knees with a smile. Aerilyn is extremely stubborn, however calm and agreeing she may seem, and she's persistent. She doesn't like having to be treated as the lower class, and may have a few streaks where she'll forget to bow, et cetera, or forget to say Aes Sedai, or greet an Aes Sedai with the best of respect they deserve. However she tends to expect respect back, even if her respect was at best paid, but mind you, she IS respectful. She's loyal though, and sweet and concerned with others people's feelings, and very trustworthy. She doesn't like to hurt others or others getting hurt. It is what ticks her off the most. She doesn't like to be told what to do and when to do it, but she will if it will take her where she wants to go, BUT she does have a hard time REMEMBERING that she is "suffering" in order to get where she wants. So... yah. Category:Biographies Category:White Tower Bios Category:Blue Ajah Bios